yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail : Advent of the Demon Lords
Fairy Tail : Advent of the Demon Lords & Fairies is the new adapted/version of the original story. It is followed by Fairy Tail : Fallen Fairies before Demon Lords. The Animators are from Production IMS, Satelight and Ufotable. It has more improved battle system that had a part function like the Fair Fencer F games does. Plot Setting The game followed the the original story does. Natsu was targeted by someone who was known as the "Black Percher", a Demon Lord who came to kill him in order to restore "Earth-land" to its original fate. As Natsu's comrades tried to saved him and also saved the people of "Earth-land" by defeating Black Percher, Black Percher also has a plan with three phases and each phases have her servants cooperating with her. In order to fully functioning the "World Destruction System", that will destroys the current world which Mythicalia and her resided it. To stop her plan from success, Warrod recruited the most powerful mages from 6 guilds which formed the alliance to defeat "Black Percher". New Features *On their way to Warrod's house, the player will also travels through the map and will encounters monsters, so the player may defeat the monsters in order to proceed. *During their training, the party came to a grassfield which is vast, the player will also fights monsters to get level up and secure this stage in order to proceed. Adapted Stories Game System Story Mode The player will go as Natsu Dragneel as he and his friends arrived to Dark Mythicalia, where the Demon Lord, Black Percher is a resident of there. The player can gained new attacks and finds some useful items during their way to the throne room where Black Percher is. However before that, they will encounter some monsters such as Alca-Noise. Not just only monsters, they will also faced the Spirits, and Alchemists those sent by Black Percher as the bosses in every stages. The player must fight their enemies to proceed. Until their way to the throne room, the player must secured the conditions to get into rooms and floors by leveling up so they could proceed further. Shown Locations : *The field to Warrod's House *Fairy Tail Guild - Where the player can buys items and rest *An unknown grassfield - Where Natsu them get to training for their upcoming battle *Dark Mythicalia - Final battle location Dark Mythicalia Dark Mythicalia is the final battle location where the player would meets Black Percher at the final stage. There are many stages till the player would reaches the finals and in every stages, will have a servant of Black Percher as the last boss. Following are the the enemies as they be the last bosses in order, the " - " which means is the next boss the player would eventually encounters next. *First Stage : Tohka Yatogami - Yoshino - Natsumi *Second Stage : Berserk the Yamai Sisters (Kaguya and Yuzuru) *Third Stage : Miku Izayoi - Kotori Itsuka *Fourth Stage : Origami Tobiichi - Kurumi Tokisaki *Fifth Stage : Leiur - Phara - Carol (The player is set to be defeat but will proceed to the next stage eventually) *Sixth Stage : Garie (The player is set to be defeat but will proceed to the next stage eventually) - Micha *Seventh Stage : Carol - Black Percher as a child (homunculus to be percise) *Eight Stage : Garie - Micha *Ninth Stage : Phara - Leiur *Tenth Stage : Carol (The player must defeats her twice) *Final Stage : Black Percher (The player must defeats her twice after the first round Mavis as Dhampir joins in) Chat System Much like the games produced by Compile Heart Games, when the player interact with a character, their appearances will appeared on screen with body portrait (half of the body) being shown with more movements and emotional poses, pretty much like the Namco Bandai Tales games too but at least 3D Ver in this game. This only happened when the player still wandering around through the game and also appeared after 3D game talk scene too. Battle System The player can choose 4 playable characters from the menu by pressing the start button for PS consoles. The characters in the list will shown which characters are no available for that game stage in the menu. The battles take place on a 3D battlefield. The player must hit the opponent's HP down to zero, so the player will win the battle. If the player itself and his/her team all lost in battle, the battle can choose to Retry or back to the Save Point or to the Game Menu which means exits the game. As the mage performs any spells or attacks, there will be a cost for the MP (Magical Power), the MP will be consume with the same number as the cost of the spell/attack. There is a solution for not to consume any MP and also performs combo attacks. It's an abilties called "Overdrive" which is let the mage to perform combo attacks or spell on the enemies while not consuming the MP, however the time limit given is 3 minutes. The ability is the same as the Tales games, the tales character will have a Radiant Drive or Overlimit to perform those separated. HP and MP HP and MP (Health Points and Magical Power) are numbers in only for plural like number ended with 0 and singular such as number ended with 5 only. The HP and MP can be increased by leveling up or equipping some items for the characters such as armors. The HP and MP can be recovered by using some items such as Magic Crystals that recovers the HP and MP. When a mage unable to battle after the HP is down to zero, the player can uses a Magic Potion to revive the mage. Spells and Attacks They are the main offensive ad defensive ability to the mages around the world. The Spells cost more time to cast, unlike attacks which is quick to perform, but the Spells can hit the enemies without any miss and for attacks, some are can be easily avoid by the enemies. Normal attacks like punches, kicking, or using some weapons to attack the enemies are completely costless but for elemental attacks, they have MP Cost for those. Of course, spells also have cost too but if the cost more higher, the time it takes will be more longer. Combos The player can do multiple combo of attacks and only for attacks, but not all attacks are can be used continuously. However, it can be ignored by using the "Overdrive" by pressing the R1 button on the console. If there are multiple active players, they can all activate the ability at the same time too. Special Commands Commands are unique abilities that given to few mages, much like the other games, it does have requirement to do so. The commands can be earned when a character reached to a specific level. The commands allow the mages to tapped into their more stronger forms example, the Dragon Force. The player can activates the command when a mage in "Overdrive" state, after pressing the R1, the player just to select the command that is available for the character by pressing the X-button and it is on the battle menu that shown by pressing the R2 button. Available Commands for playable characters : *Dragon Force - Available for Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue only *Second Origin - Available for Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy *Fire-based Dragon Modes - Only available for Natsu **Ligthing Fire Dragon Mode **Black Fire Dragon Mode **Fire Dragon King Mode *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode - Available for Gajeel only *White Drive - Available for Sting only *Shadow Drive - Available for Rogue only *Third Origin - Available for Sheria only *Satan Soul : Sitri : Available for Mirajane only *Alegria Mirajane - Available for Mirajane only, the player can earns this command when Mirajane reaches level 70. Characters Playable Characters Fairy Tail *Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia *Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Levy - Unlockable reaching Level 10 *Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen - Unlockable reaching Level 18 *Makarov, Gildarts - Unlockable reaching Level 50 *Mavis - Unlockable reaching Level 70 Lamia Scale *Lyon, Sherria, Jura, Toby, Yuka - Unlockable reaching Level 25 Saber Tooth *Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga and Yukino - Unlockable reaching Level 25 Mermaid Heel *Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna - Unlockable reaching Level 25 Crime Sorcière *Jellal, Cobra (Erik), Meredy, Angel (Sorano), Midnight (Macbeth), Racer (Sawyer), Hoteye (Richard) - Unlockable reaching Level 35 Non-Playable Characters Fairy Tail *Mest Gryder Blue Pegasus *Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve are the only mages that aren't playable in the game Mermaid Heel *Araña Webb, Beth Vanderwood and Risley Law Music Theme Song Opening = |-| Ending = Soundtrack/BGM :Normal BGM : Fairy Tail OST, Fairy Tail 2014 OST :For Battles only : Date A Live OST S1 and Date A Live OST S1 Extended, Date A Live OST S2 Extended :Noted: The playlist for Symphogear GX Soundtracks is unavailable Trivia *Fairy Tail OST are mostly used in the game, beside that, Date A Live and Senki Zessho Symphogear Anime series's battle theme are used as well. *Exterminate is being reused to be the opening of the Symphogear series while one of the ending themes from Fairy Fencer F : Advent Dark Force, is being used as an ending theme. *Carol and Luchia is the only one who has Senkin Dur da Blá or either instrumental as their BGM when they engaged in battle. **They both also have Sol=Niger as their BGM as well. *Blue Pegasus is the only guild that aren't playable since all characters aren't playable as well. *There are few standard levels in every stage which allows the player to unlock more of the characters. **When traveling to Warrod's house, the last level that the player reached is nearly 17 or 18 least. **During their training on an unknown grassfield, the last level the player would reached will be nearly 24 or 25. **When the party went into the Dark Mythicalia, in the first stage till third stage, the player would reaches 35 eventually. Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:XBox 360 Category:PlayStation3 Category:PlayStation4